None.
None.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a system that transmits infrared signals to multimedia devices throughout the interior of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Transmission of audio and video signals within a vehicle has typically been accomplished by hardwiring a multimedia source to an output device such as speakers, headphones, and video display units. As the practice of equipping a vehicle with several different types of multimedia devices becomes more prevalent, manufacturing complexity increases and additional space is needed to package and route wiring harnesses for video and audio signal transmissions. Also, as vehicle manufacturers increase the number of other electronic component control modules within the vehicle, such as safety modules, RKE modules, and the like, such modules are packaged in various concealed locations such as the interior of doors and other trim panels. As a result, vehicle manufactures must be innovative in how to accommodate the routing of wire harnesses while avoiding these populated areas. Vehicle manufacturers are constantly looking for alternative solutions so as to reduce complexity and alleviate overcrowded packaging areas.
Another issue vehicle manufacturers must take into consideration when transmitting audio and video signals through a bus system in a vehicle is electromagnetic interference (EMI). EMI generated by electrical devices may cause electrical distortion in other surrounding electrical components. In the past, audio and video signals have been very susceptible to EMI since these signals have traditionally been transmitted through wire harnesses often in close proximity to other electrical devices or an other wiring harness conducting or radiating EMI. A possible solution that has been used to suppress EMI caused by the various electrical devices is to either shield or filter the source of the EMI or the electrical device being interfered with. Filtering is performed by adding electronics such as capacitors and inductors in or at the source generating the EMI. Shielding may be installed at the source of the EMI by encasing or packaging the source of the EMI with an insulating material such as foil to prevent the radiation from escaping. Shielding can also be used on cables and wire harnesses to prevent radiation from escaping or entering into the cable or the wire harness. While electromagnetic shields and filters are commonly used to prevent the magnetic radiation from the entering or escaping the electrical devices, such prevention measures can add part complexity and cost.
Another issue when using wiring to route audio or video signals, is that when using a listening device such as headphones for receiving the audio from a multimedia output unit, either an accessible output jack or port must be located in close proximity to the listener or a headphone chord must be long enough to reach the output jack or port. In many instances, a single rear seat control unit is installed in one location having one or two output jacks or ports for the listener to plug into, such that several seating positions are relatively far away from the jacks. A further problem arises when more passengers want to listen to the multimedia program using headphones than there are available output jacks or ports. If an output jack or port is provided at each seat location for every passenger in the vehicle, wiring hardware costs are unacceptably high.
Wireless communication of audio signals using infrared wavelength is well-known in the art for transmitting data from a source to a receiver. Wireless headphones are devices that have been used to achieve reception of a transmitted wireless DVD data signal in vehicles. However in current production systems, a transmitter is located on a same side as the video screen and transmits the data signal at those passengers able to view the video screen. Since the data signal is transmitted to only those passengers able to view the video screen, passengers of a vehicle unable to view the video screen are not able to receive the data signal. Another disadvantage with current production systems is when the video screen is in the closed position the video screen is concealed. If the transmitter is located on the same side of the video screen then the transmitter is also concealed and is unable to transmit the data signal to any passenger within the vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide a multimedia system for allowing multiple passengers in a vehicle to listen to multimedia programs whereby the data signal is transmitted to every listener in a vehicle without the use of communication by wire. Such a device that uses wireless communication from an open or closed video screen module located within the interior compartment of a vehicle that outputs audio content of a plurality of multimedia devices to every passenger in a vehicle would overcome such disadvantages.
Consonant with the present invention, a video screen module for a vehicle entertainment system contains a first and a second emitter port that provides a wireless information signal to a viewing area in a vehicle when the video screen is in a viewing or stowed position.
The vehicle entertainment system for distributing the wireless information signal within the vehicle comprises a reproduction device that generates a video signal and an auxiliary signal. The system includes a video screen moveable between a viewing position and a stowed position and displays the video signal to the viewing area when the video screen is in the viewing position. A first emitter port that is moveable with the video screen irradiates the wireless information signal throughout a viewing area in response to the auxiliary signal when the video screen is in the viewing position. A second emitter port irradiates the wireless information signal throughout the viewing area when the video screen is in the stowed position.